seikokunodragnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
are one of the primary races in Seikoku no Dragonar. 'Profile' At some point in the distant past, the race of Dragons encountered a disaster that nearly led to the extinction of their race. For unknown reasons, the Dragons, and other races with powerful magic, were losing the ability to produce Astral, the magical essence needed to support life. To prevent this, a female Dragon known only as the Mother Dragon set up a system by which young children would come to her to be judged, and those who fit an unknown criteria would be given something known as a Seikoku, or Starbrand. Since that time, all dragons (with the exception of Echo) are genderless. The Seikoku given to a Breeder is a group of marks resembling a tattoo which would form a pattern in the shape of a dragon's head. Within the Seikoku would rest an infant dragon. There, the dragon would rest for a period of time, until it is ready to be born into the world. Those children chosen by the Mother Dragon would be known as Breeders. After the Dragon is born, the Seikoku acts as a link between the Breeder and the Pal, and allows the Breeder to channel Astral Flow to the Dragon. Without this Astral Flow, a Dragon will die, as surely as a human who lacked food, air, or water. After they are born, Dragons grow into one of four different types: * are the aquatic dragons. They have the ability to use water magic. * are the air-elemental winged dragons. They have the ability to use wind magic. * , which are four-legged land dragons. They have the ability to use earth magic. * , are the evolved forms of either the 3 dragons above. They are comfortable on all 3 terrains of land, sky and water. There seem to be two types of Maestros: holy dragons belonging to Avalon and underworld dragons belonging to Nehalennia. A dragon that becomes a Maestro gains the ability to use either holy magic, if they become a Holy Dragon, or Dark Magic, if they become an underworld dragon, along with the the magic they had in their previous form. Those Breeders whose Pal make the transition are known as Dragonar. All Dragons appear to have leathery skin, scales, two horns, and claws, the only exception being Echo in her human form, and Mother Dragon who has been transformed into a tree. 'Known Dragons' *Mother Dragon *Echo *Mordred *Gawain *Lancelot *Cú Chulainn *Rhiannon *Brigit *Nuada *Imbolc *Tristan Trivia *Most Dragons are named from real world figures of myth and legend. **Most of these are taken from Arthurian Legends; specifically, King Author's Knights of the Round Table. *Dragons are very sensitive to a spice called anselm, which has an effect similar to that which alcohol has on humans. *Dragons do not have a gender. **Except Echo and the Mother Dragon. ***Mother Dragon is the only known living dragon who predates the loss of gender ***Echo is to be the mother of the future of the Dragon race. *Prior to the use of the magic that rendered all Dragons (except Mother Dragon and Echo) without gender, Dragons were polygamous. *Asia Dragons are said to be related to Basilisk. Category:Browse Category:Dragons Category:Races Category:Terminology